Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
This page contains dragon species that are, as of yet, unidentified. These dragons come from many different sources, from concept art to dragons that aren't named in the films. These dragons are all listed below. Concept Art Dragons Many concept art dragons that were made for How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2 can't be connected to any of the dragons that appear in the movie. These dragons have never been seen outside of these pieces of concept art (so far). Dragon Concept3.jpg Carlos Grangel 05.png|A possible Sotole Taf can be seen on this picture Carlos Grangel 04.png Andy Bialk 04.jpg Unknown Dragon 3 (HTTYD).jpg Unknown Dragon Concept (HTTYD).png Spying Scythetail.png Dragon Concept1.jpg tumblr_n7ltotsblm1tsmjx7o1_1280.jpg|Red Death concept art on the right side Andy_Bialk_01.jpg Nico Marlet 29.jpg Nico_Marlet_51.jpg Andy Bialk 02.jpg Andy Bialk 03.jpg Nico Marlet 14.png Dragons from Hiccup's map During his travels, Hiccup has found many dragons. He has recorded the location of these dragons in his map. In the poster that comes with Guide to the Dragons a lot of new dragon species can be found. Some of these dragons were previously seen in concept art for the movies. Dragon 1 *This dragon is based on Cloudjumper's concept art Map dragon 1.png|Snaptdo(?) Snagglefang.jpg Snaptdo.png Dragon 2 *This dragon is based on the Deadly Nadder's concept art. Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Possible dashwing.png Possible dashwing 2.png Fishlegs dragon 3.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Dragon 3 *This dragon's name was revealed in the Making of How to Train Your Dragon 2 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2h505z. Map dragon 8.png|Krill Krill.jpg Credits dragon.png Credits dragon 2.png Dragon 4 Map dragon 28.png|Sotole taf(?) Sotole-taf.jpg Dragon 5 *This dragon may be a Songwing, the dragon that inspired the Death Song. Map dragon 13.png|Boetuntif(?) Map dragon 3.png|Tocherous Thunderfire Boetuntif-art.jpg Boetuntif concept.jpg Fishlegs dragon 1.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Songwing_concept.jpg|From official concept art Dragon 6 Map dragon 32.png Fishlegs dragon 2.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Other dragons Map dragon 5.png Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 10.png Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock (Tueblebocf) Map dragon 12.png|Scoulft Wrap(?) Map dragon 14.png|Sorr Map dragon 15.png|Dole Stan(?) Map dragon 16.png|Oeits Stkot(?) Map dragon 17.png|Delta Isse(?) Map dragon 18.png|Fieoti(?) Map dragon 19.png|Walt Ostx(?) Unknown Dragon from Hiccup's Map 3.png|Walt Ostx(?) from the Race to the Edge map. Map dragon 20.png|Touns Scote(?) Map dragon 21.png|Dounbace Map dragon 22.png Map dragon 24.png Map dragon 26.png Map dragon 27.png|Veitoss(?) Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 30.png|Green Thunder Map dragon 31.png|Scouldor Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 34.png|Tolkht Oti(?) Map dragon 35.png|Stolti(?) Dragons from Fishlegs cards Fishlegs is a big fan of dragons and as such he has crafted a set of cards that he carries with him all the time. These cards show information about all the dragon species he knows about. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 an unknown dragon species can be seen during a brief moment when Fishlegs is reading his cards. According to the symbol on the back of the card, this dragon is a Mystery Class dragon, but nothing else is known about it. Although it looks similar to a Timberjack and its name could be read as Timberjack too. Newdragon-card.jpg Yet to be named dragon species Apart from the Bewilderbeast, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, Scuttleclaw, Seashocker, Hobblegrunt, Snafflefang, Raincutter, Thunderclaw, Windstriker, Thornridge, Snifflehunch, Shovelhelm, Threadtail, and the Windgnasher, 4 other unnamed dragon species have been seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. These dragons were created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto 2 basic models. There is a dragon species name that surfaced as leaked info. This name was copyrighted prior to the release of the movie: *Cloudcutter Dragon 1 *A bipedal version of Dragon 1 also appears to be the basis for the HTTYD Toy set "Toothless & Hiccup Vs. Armored Dragon Figures". Visit Amazon to view a purple version and a light green version. BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg YQzIrwP.jpg Dragon 2.1.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.3.png Dragon 2.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.43 AM.png Dragon 2.5.png FullSizeRender-4.jpg FullSizeRender-2-0.jpg 10683997_679853715444017_1891912034_a.jpg 10616809_365706750247697_312910902_a.jpg 1208331_1471524543130552_265929046_a.jpg 10707172_839882249369734_1695341858_a.jpg Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Green Dragon 1 Toy.jpg|Dragon 1 Toy (Green Version) Purple Dragon 1 Toy.jpg|Dragon 1 Toy (Purple Version) Dragon 2 Dragon 5.4.png Dragon 5.5.png Blubberwing.png BlueDeath.jpeg Dragon 5.1.png Dragon 5.2.png Unknown_Dragon_5.jpg Dragon 5.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.19.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.52.09 PM.png Modular dragon 1.png|Concept art 10706679_297480567123225_787097223_a.jpg Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Dragon 3 Dragon 10.1.png New-dragon2.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.20.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 10.55.04 AM.png Modular dragon 3.png 10513753_710334792347411_1997909084_n.jpg Dragon 4 Sub-scauldron.jpeg BkdDmnaIAAAj Q9.jpg Dragon 13.1.png Dragon 11.1.png Dragon 11.2.png Dragon 11.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.03.30 PM.png Dragon 11.5.png Modular dragon 5.png 10475039_1497038560531462_1674986468_n.jpg Spikeback.jpg Trivia *Dragons 1, 2, the Snafflefang, the Thunderclaw, the Shovelhelm, the Windgnasher and the Snifflehunch are all created from the same body. *Dragons 3, 4, the Thornridge, the Hobblegrunt, the Raincutter, the Windstriker and the Threadtail are all created from the same body. *Dragon 1 resembles the Red Death. From Burning Midnight This dragon was seen in the free comic released on May 7, 2016. It is a six legged wingless dragon that appears to use webs to trap other dragons. It is seen climbing walls. It resembles a chameleon but with four eyes. Spider-dragon 1.png Spider-dragon 2.png From Book of Dragons Three unknown dragons are seen during a scene in the short film Book of Dragons. Dragon 1 This dragon is very large and is entirely grey. It has several bumps on its back that look somewhat like plant buds. It seems to have two frills on either side of its head. This dragon has many eyes. Some are on its head, while others are on its two frills. This dragon's horns appear to have leaves on them. Its body seems to have a fur-like covering. Its neck and tail seem to have some kind of vine hanging down from them. This dragon has enormous wings. Its wings appear to be old and haggard, as several rips can be seen all along the wing's length. Dragon 2 This dragon is mostly bluish in color and has a rotund body. It has two, long, thin, blue wings. This dragon has a wide mouth filled with many teeth. The teeth go all around this dragon's mouth. This dragon has what appears to be moss growing up its back. This moss grows from its neck to the start of its tail. This dragon also seems to have little plants growing off of the moss. This dragon has four, short legs and a long tail. Dragon 3 This dragon is very long. It appears to be brown or white in color and has a very long snout. Its body and face appear to be covered in spikes. It has two legs with four finger on each, two little wings and a very long tail. Unidentified Dragon (Book of Dragons Short).png|Dragon 1 Unidentified Dragon Two(Book of Dragons Short) .png|Dragon 2 IMG 20150616 094732.jpg|Dragon 3 Unknown dragon.jpg|Dragon 3 in The Art of How to Train Your Dragon. Unknown dragon2.jpg Unknown dragon3.jpg Unknown dragon4.jpg Other Hiccup's Toy doesn't match the appearance of any known dragon species. It looks like a Night Fury, but with Deadly Nadder horns and frill spikes. Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m50s217-0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m29s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m01s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m59s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h33m20s98.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg|The toy in HTTYD 2 (seen at the foot of the crib on the right side). Three unknown dragon skulls are seen in the series. The first is placed on the bow of all of the Outcast Tribe's ships. It appears similar to the head of a Moldruffle and may even be of the same species. The second skull is briefly seen on the outside of Viggo Grimborn's tent. The third is seen inside Viggo's tent. It has the facial bumps and frill of a Windgnasher but has massive horns, a trait which the Windgnasher lacks. Oucast Ship Front View.png|Unknown Dragon Skull 1 seen on the bow of an Outcast ship. Dragon Hunter Island 3.png|Unknown Dragon Skull 2 seen on Viggo's tent. Unknown Dragon Skull 3.png|Unknown Dragon Skull 3 seen behind Viggo. School of Dragons A different dragon was seen in the trailer of the new expansion pack of School of Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Unknown Class Category:Franchise Dragons